


The Runaway Sweetheart

by asianh3r0



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-16
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2018-08-22 15:52:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8291591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asianh3r0/pseuds/asianh3r0
Summary: Tao can easily win and break both boys' and girls' hearts. He usually does one night stands. A fortune teller tells him that three of his ex-lovers will come back, to make a big impact on his life. Each has their own purpose. One will try to befriend him, another will ask for his hand in marriage and the last one will come for revenge. He didn't believe the fortune teller until he met his ex-lovers with whom he had the worst break-ups. Will he be able to find their purpose before its too late?





	1. Prologue

New Year’s Eve is the most depressing time to be in a bar alone. Most of the people that come are lonely singles that don’t have any social events to attend and are just trying to drink their problems away. Most of the customers were completely drunk. Despite having so many people in the bar, for the most part, it was quiet. Tao was, unfortunately, the bartender for the night. Then again, this was better than being alone in his dead empty apartment, reminiscing about the past while watching the fireworks from outside of his window. All his other co-workers seemed to have plans for the night, so Tao being so kind-heart was willing to work alone; even though it would have been nice to have another helping hand.  The bright side was that Tao had unlimited access to all the alcohol, which Tao took full advantage of. Tao had drunk a few shots before starting work in order to make the night more bearable.  

Tao tried minding his own business for the most part as he was cleaning the glasses; there were times that Tao sneaked a few more sips of the drink he made for himself.  However, he couldn’t help hearing the conversation between two girls that were at the opposite end of the bar.

“I can’t just get over the fact that my ex dumped me.” The first girl cried.

_Such perfect timing._

“We promised to be together forever.”

_Such beautiful promises that were bound to be broken._

“Aw. Don’t worry. You’ll find a new one,” the friend declared, “it’s a new year anyways. A chance to be a new you.”

_Pshh, yeah right. News Year is just another day in the calendar. What’s so special about it?_

“A chance to find a new love.” The friend exclaimed.

_It’s been years since I've been in love._

“I don’t think that it’s possible to love again.” The sad girl moped, laying her head down on her arm while she played with her drink.

Tao stared at her. Despite mocking the girl’s words, deep down inside he felt some empathy for her. As he saw himself in her. The way he acted from a nasty break-up. How he would fill the empty void in his heart that used to be filled with his lover with liquor.

Soon all eyes were on the television as the countdown to the New Year began.

_Ten_

He remembers the first day they met.

_Nine_

He remembers the day they confessed their love for each other.

_Eight_

He remembers all the happy moments they had together.

_Seven_

He remembers all the tender and loving moments they had together.

_Six_

He remembers all the special moments they had done for each other, just for the heck of it.

_Five_

 He remembers all of the small bickerings they would have that indirectly showed their love for each other.

_Four_

He remembers all the big fights they would have.

_Three_

He remembers the times they would apologize and make-up for the lost time they were apart.

_Two_

He remembers the moment when they both realized the damage to their relationship was unfixable and it was best to part.

_One_

He doesn’t have to remember the feeling, his heart is already full of sorrow and absent for the love he used to have. The feeling of regret because he let him go.

 _“HAPPY NEW YEAR!”_  Everyone in the bar yelled in joy except Tao.

Tao looked back at the two girls seeing that they were more cheery than before. Tao slowly wonders how the one who took his heart is doing.

_Probably better than me._

×❤×

It was around two in the morning when his shift was over. He got the good news from his boss that he had the rest of the day off with holiday pay. Tao counted all the tips he made for the night. It was the highest he had ever made.

However, the sadness took over him when he saw the couples walking around. Having the time of their lives. He wished for a love life like that, or at least someone to come home to spread the good news too, but fate told him otherwise. It seems like he’s going to spend his holiday alone.

“Bye.” Tao hears a girl’s voice close by.

Tao turns around to see the girls from the bar, saying farewell to each other. Maybe he won’t be alone. The friend walked away into the distance as the girl who cried in the bar waves goodbye. Tao grins, knowing she’s an easy target.

_First, get her attention._

Tao walked toward the girl, purposely bumping into her and making her drop her bag.

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Tao said to the girl as he helped the girl pick up the items that spilled from her bag.

“It’s fine.” The girl nervously chuckled.

_Next, tell her the spot you remember her from._

“Oh. It’s you from the bar.” Tao declared.

_Tell her a specific detail during the interaction._

“You were the one you ordered tequila, right?”

“Yes… I did. You’re the bartender.”

“Yes, I am.”

_Tell her a specific detail that knows no one else usually notice._

“Must be a rough night for you, then.”

“Really? What makes you say that?”

_Tell her that she’s not like other girls._

“I don’t think you’re the type to be wild.”

_Make her feel special._

“I can see it, the minute you walked in the room that you’re special.”

_Tell her that you been trying to get to know her._

“I couldn’t concrete properly because I wanted to know about you.”

_Start out small._

“At least your name.”

The girl was completely red from Tao’s sweet words, though they really had no meaning behind them. It seemed that she completely forgot about the ex she was crying about an hour ago. Instead falling in love with a complete stranger.

“Ji-yeon.” The girl purred softly.

 “What a beautiful name. It fits you.” Tao smiled.

_Lure her in._

“Well. Thank you for telling me. Now I must go.” Tao said, walking away from the girl.

Before Tao could take another step, the girl clings on his arm.

“I know this place…” The girl started.

Tao smirked, knowing he had caught his prey. At least Tao won't be alone tonight.


	2. Chapter 1: Fortune Telling

Love had never been in Tao’s favor, and he knew that. It was true that he treated love like a game, counting all the points and achievements he won. Yet, this game was like gambling. The chances of losing were high. After a few games of losing, Tao knew when to fold. It was the reason why he just did one night stands when he had the time. It didn’t matter whether it was a woman or a man, because results of the end game came out the same way, painful. 

Tao opened his eyes to the darkness of early morning. He adjusted his eyes by staring at the clock, right in front of him. 5:32 a.m, it read. Everyone was still asleep at this time, especially on a day-off. The perfect time to be lazy and stay in the nice cozy bed until noon. But, it wasn't cozy for Tao, since it wasn't in his own home. He was in a luxurious hotel room that was would cost people a fortune to set foot on. Even the woman right next to him was beautiful and elegant even when she was sleeping. Despite all the beautiful things in the room,Tao still felt a horrible atmosphere in the room. Despite having a woman that was radiating heat from each other, Tao felt a cold loneliness deep down. He didn't even remember her name.  

Tao got out of bed and put on his clothes. He made sure not to make the slightest noise, in order not to wake her up. Just before Tao left the hotel, he pulled out his wallet and put three hundred fifty dollars on the night stand. It was half of the money he got from his tips in the bar. Then, he left the room like he was never there at all. It would only be a dream to her. It was the best thing to do, for the both of them.

 

×❤×

The winter breeze blew on his skin as Tao made his way to the EXO café. Tao liked walking better than driving. One, it was cheaper. Two, it seemed much more peaceful. Crowded or not. Everyone else had their own business to attend to, their own worries, and their own problems. It felt better than cramped up in a vehicle and sitting for hours to get to your destination.

It took him only fifteen minutes from the hotel to get to the café. The café opened much earlier than other cafés. Especially on Mondays, everyone bought coffee to remedy their Sunday night blues. They act like zombies, knowing that they would have to come back to work on a Monday morning. 

The bell rang when Tao walked into the café.

“Hey, Xiumin. Hey, Kyungsoo,” Tao said with a faint smile.

He plopped himself down on a seat next to Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo was one of Tao’s best friends whom he met in elementary school. He was the shortest among the three of them and was quite petite. He had cute owl-like eyes that screamed  _"I'm Innocent!"_  along with his heart-shaped lips. Tao and Kyungsoo didn’t go to the same high school. Kyungsoo’s parents moved away due to their jobs. Tao and Kyungsoo were able to keep in touch with each other for many years. Their bond seemed to be strong enough that they were now co-workers in a man who company.

“Hey, Tao. How are you?” Kyungsoo asked while Xiumin gave Tao the espresso that he usually ordered.

“Good, I guess,” Tao sipped his espresso.

“I'm guessing that you had another one night stand, didn’t you?” Xiumin blunts with a straight face.

“So what if I did? I’m sorry that my love life is not as perfect as yours," Tao sassed, taking another sip.

Xiumin was another one of Tao’s friends which started out because Tao is a regular customer at the cafe.  It didn't take a genius to figure out that this was one of the best cafes in Seoul. Well, actually it did since not a lot of people knew about this cafe. Some people think that the price of a cup of the coffee has a direct relationship with the taste of the coffee. Idiots. Compared to the popular franchises, the prices of Xiumin's cafe were more reasonable. It was worth it for their high-quality coffee. It also helped that it was nearby his workplace and opened early enough for him to get a cup of coffee. Tao came to this cafe so much that he knew all the drink from the menu by heart, which grabbed the owner's interest. Since Tao would come so early for the coffee, Xiumin was able to make some small talk with Tao. It took Tao by surprise when Xiumin told him that he was the owner of the cafe. His baby chubby face contradicted Xiumin's age. It made him seem a whole lot younger than he actually was. However, it didn't mean that Xiumin didn't act his age; in fact, Xiumin seemed mature and wise. He got his shit together unlike most twenty-six-year-olds.

Being a good hyung, Xiumin is always willing to help out a friend; even if it's a rough time. Tao was going through a rough time. With his mother in the hospital, he had to pay a lot of hospital bills to keep his mother alive. He also had to balance two jobs at once. One as a secretary in a corporation company with Kyungsoo during the day; and a bartender at night. Or host sometimes, if there were not enough hosts at night. Tao hasn't found a new love for the past two years and has been doing one-night stands with random strangers. 

Xiumin, of course, didn’t approve of this. Xiumin thinks that sex should be with someone who you love and not with some random stranger. But Xiumin didn’t argue with Tao about having one-night stands since his last love hurt him a lot. He thought it was just a phase that Tao was going through, but this phase was going on for  _way_  too long.

Xiumin sighed as he reached into his pocket.

“Tao, I want you to visit this place,” he demanded as he handed Tao a card.

Tao grabbed the card and looked at it. Kyungsoo peeked over his shoulder to see the card. It contained the address of a fortune-teller that predicts " _your future about love"_.

“I thought you don’t believe in this kind of bullshit,” Tao smirked.

“I don’t, but a friend recommended this place to me and it actually happened. The fortune teller told me about Luhan. So, I’m at least grateful for that...” Xiumin explained.

“I’m not going to this place for some false hope,” Tao replied.

“I want you to go because you need some love advice and fucking with strangers is not the answer!” Xiumin complained.

“Tao, I think it would be interesting to see the future of your love,” Kyungsoo grabbed the card from Tao to look.

“Yeah, and I’m not asking you to visit every day or week. Just go there once, at least.” Xiumin pleaded.

“Oh my gosh..." Tao sighed. 

He looked at the two's pleading expressions.

"Fine, I’ll go,” he groaned, rolling his eyes.

“Yay!" Xiumin cheered. "Oh, and bring Kyungsoo with you!”

“WHAT?! WHY?!” Tao whined.

“Hey, you don’t like me, Tao?” Kyungsoo pouted.

“No, it’s not that, it’s just-“

“Because you won’t go unless I force you,” Kyungsoo finished.

“Yeah…” Tao admitted.

“Go tomorrow since you’re free," Xiumin suggested.

“Fine…” Tao sighed.

 

×❤×

 

The next day, Kyungsoo and Tao walked to the place Xiumin had told them about. Kyungsoo was clearly excited while Tao was thinking about how it was such of a waste of time and money just to listen to some person that would tell you lies and give you false hope about love.  As they walked into the shop, the bell rang. The fortune teller welcomed the both of them and offered them a seat. Kyungsoo and Tao both sat down. 

Tao looked around the place. It was more like a shrine than a shop. In fact, the place made him feel like he was in an xxxHolic episode and that he was a customer who was going to die. It didn’t help that the fortune teller looked like Yuko either; in fact, he was creeped out by her. Tao really wanted to get the fuck out, but he had promised Xiumin that he at least stay to get a reading. 

“So, how much is it for a reading?” Tao asked. He was going to make this visit as short as possible.

“Well, I can see that you don’t believe in fortune telling and you came here because a friend told you to,” the fortune teller explained calmly, turning to Tao.

“Yeah. How did you know?” Kyungsoo asked in amazement.

“By your body language. Anyways, first visits are always free. So, let's get started...” the fortune teller said with a smile.

The fortune teller turned to Tao and asked for his hands. Tao showed her his palms and the fortune teller began to study them.

“Your love future is interesting this year,” the fortune teller started.

“Why? I’m not making pinky promises and using the red string of fate in order to go on dates. Or will my next lover have a tattoo of a rose in his back or something?” Tao asked sarcastically.

“No," the fortune teller answered, "Your ex-lovers will show up in your life again. Each of them has their own purpose. Three of them will try to make a big impact in your life. One will want to befriend you, another for your hand in marriage, and the last will come for revenge. You will experience a great amount of love this year, but be careful, because one of your ex-lovers will break your heart again.”

“Thank you for that information. I find it quite helpful...” Tao exclaimed, knowing that this was complete bullshit.

“Yah! Stop being a dick, Tao!” Kyungsoo scolded Tao, hitting him on the shoulder.

He turned back to the fortune teller.

“How about me?” Kyungsoo asked the fortune teller.

The fortune teller looked at Kyungsoo’s palms. Kyungsoo unconsciously bit his bottom lip, waiting for the fortune teller to speak.

“Your love future is also interesting. You will receive a lot of love, too this year and it will be with someone you least expect,” said the fortune teller.

“Really? Who?” Kyungsoo asked eagerly.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” the fortune teller sighed.

“Why? 'Cause it’s all lies?” Tao retorted.

“No," the fortune teller answered calmly, "Learning too much of one’s fortune is fatal and can destroy or change the future very easily, making the future that was said false in the end.” 

“Oh, I see,” Kyungsoo nodded his head.

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your first visit!” the fortune teller chirped with a smile.

“Oh, we did! Thank you for the readings!” Kyungsoo exclaimed as he and Tao stood up from the chairs.

“Until next time,” the fortune teller said as she waved them good-bye.

“Yeah. Goodbye...” Tao said. He was relieved that he could get out of that hell hole.

“I’ll be seeing you soon,” the fortune teller said with a smirk as Tao and Kyungsoo left the shop.

Tao laughed at the last part; he was not planning to see that fortune-teller again.

 

×❤×

 

The cold breeze blew on Tao and Kyungsoo as they went out of the shop. They started walking together to their apartment.

“Wow, that was _so_ cool! I want to go back there again if I have some time...” Kyungsoo exclaimed.

“You don’t actually believe in all the words that the fortune teller said, do you?” Tao asked.

“Well, yeah. I mean, it’s Xiumin that recommended the place. And I trust his judgment,” Kyungsoo said with a grin.

“Whatever,” Tao sighed as he rolled his eyes.

“Oh, Tao, did you hear?” Kyungsoo asked.

“What?”

“Apparently, our corporation was taken over by a bigger corporation.”

“Really? So we’ll be running under new management, right?”

“Yup! And we’re also gaining more staff members, too, since it’s going to be bigger. We’re getting two new chiefs, too! One of them is going to be our boss while the other one is the Chief Administrative Officer.”

“Yeah, that’s  _so_  great to hear...” Tao groaned sarcastically.

“I heard that the CEO will be moving around our building too, to make sure that we’re not fooling around. Rumor has it though, that they’re younger than us.”

“Really? So we have spoiled brats dictating us on what to do?”

“Apparently, yeah.”

Tao sighed out heavily.

“Life is truly unfair...” he said.

“You can say that again,” Kyungsoo chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the chapter. I'll try to post every Tuesday.


	3. Chapter 2: New Co-workers

It was Monday morning as Tao headed off to his day job. His co-workers were standing around, waiting for their new boss to come in. Since the company was going under a new management, there were so many possibilities of change the name, authors, or even the stories that the company has been publishing. Anything could happen under this new management and no one in the company wanted to take the chance of doing unnecessary work just to have it thrown away like it was nothing.

Tao headed off to the break room to get some coffee since it was free anyways. Tao spotted Kyungsoo sipping his cup of coffee on the break room table and walked towards him.

“Hey Kyungsoo, how’s your morning?” he greeted.

Kyungsoo looked up from his cup when Tao’s voice reached his ears.

“Okay, I guess,” he replied, taking another sip. “Did any of the new people come in yet?”

“Nope. Everyone seems to be standing around waiting for them to come before doing any work.”

”Really?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously, almost sputtering out his coffee.

“Yup,” Tao sighed.

“Lazy bastards...” Kyungsoo muttered.

“Says the one in the break room,” said a high-pitched, sweet but confident voice.

Tao and Kyungsoo turned around to see who it was. There stood a beautiful woman with expensive clothes and jewelry that complimented her slim body and her strawberry blonde hair. Her hands were on her waist as she looked at the two. It was Hyuna. She was their friend that Kyungsoo and Tao met from work. She was in charge of editing like Kyungsoo and did a good job on it, despite what others would say.

“Are you guys not going to say good morning to your noona?” she chirped.

She began to strut to the table Tao and Kyungsoo were sitting at. Her really high and expensive heels clomped the floor as if it was the only thing that was heard in the room.

“Morning, Hyuna-noona,” Tao and Kyungsoo groaned in sync to each other at the woman as she pulled a seat for herself.

“Morning, my cute, little hummingbirds,” she greeted with glee.

“So, what are you here for?” Kyungsoo questioned suspiciously.

“Well... As you guys know, we’re going under new management. Everyone is waiting for them, but  _still,_  the company is at a standstill, so they know their jobs are secured and their work won’t be left to another employee,” Hyuna explained while she started to put on her lipstick.

 “What do you mean?” Tao asked, raising his eyebrow.

“Look around! We’re the youngest in the department! And most of the co-workers here are old! Meaning the manhwas the company has been doing are for the old!  So old that no one around our age or young would want to read it.”

“But no one, I read our—” Kyungsoo tried to butt in.

“You don’t count since you work here,” Hyuna continued, pointing to the other co-workers, “And that’s why we’re in this situation where we’re getting bosses around our age. Since we’re young, we know that our positions here are safe, but look at them. They  _know_  that there is a chance that they’ll be replaced today, and that’s why all of them are shitting their pants. I expect Park Jin-Young will be the first to go.”

“You’re just saying that because you hate his guts,” Tao reasoned.

“No! It’s because his taste level is awful! And he should suffer slowly and painfully,” Hyuna argued.

“Aren’t you worried about new management for a bit, noona?” Kyungsoo asked.

“Of course not! This is the perfect opportunity of a lifetime! I can nab myself a rich young husband. So rich that I don’t need to go back to work no matter how much of his money I spend!” Hyuna exclaimed as she closed her compact mirror.

“Gold digger cougar...” Tao and Kyungsoo muttered together.

“YAH! I’m not that old! I’m only a year older than you guys!”

Tao and Kyungsoo could only roll their eyes.

Suddenly, they heard the elevator ding. Everyone began to surround the elevator as they knew that their new bosses were coming. Tao and Kyungsoo stood in the back. The elevator slowly opened, revealing three young (and definitely handsome) men. The co-workers made way to the three as they walked to the middle of the office. Everyone was starstruck on how handsome their new bosses were.

Tao gulped. His eyes were the size of Kyungsoo’s as he saw not only one but  _two_  of his exes walking into his work place.

×❤×

It seemed that the _terrible three_ have worked together to get rid of one target, Tao. Tao hated the position he was stuck in now more than ever. He was forced to sit in the front row for the whole speech as _his ~~exes~~  new co-workers_, stared down at him while they gave their welcoming speech. 

Sehun, the middle of the three and the new CEO of the company, was his most recent break that happened two years ago. Nothing changed much with him. He still had the same platinum blond medium two-block cut which contrasted with an expensive navy suit.  _Maybe Sehun finally took my advice when I told him that dark colors looked better on him._ Sehun is the fairest out of the three of them with his milky white skin which was the reason why dark colors looked better on him.  _Maybe this is a sign that Sehun might not hate him._  However, the minute Tao's and Sehun's eyes met each other, it was unpleasant. Tao averted his eyes away the minute he saw a disgusted look from Sehun's face. _Nevermind. . . He hates me. . ._   . 

The one on his right that was Chanyeol, who was the new head editor of the department. They dated for a year during Tao's first year of college. Chanyeol was known for being really tall and having a charming smile during his college days as everyone fawn over him. _He still got that._ Though it seemed that he dyed his hair to nice brown chocolate side swept fringe with neatened up sides that matched up well with his black suit. _Hopeful his personality didn't change either and he's still easy-going._  

The one all the way to the left was Jongin, who was the new president of the sales department. Tao hasn't seen this guy since high school when they were roommates. Jongin was lazy fucker who never cleaned up the messes he made in the room. However, the guy was still manageable. Jongin also changed as his platinum blond hair turned into a hazelnut quiff hairstyle. His well-built sun-kissed body hinted through his expensive checkered designed suit. 

Tao had only one word in mind.  _Fuck._

He didn’t except to meet his exes like this. He wasn’t mentally prepared for this. He recalled the fortune teller telling him that he’d meet his exes again, but among all the ways that it could happen, why _this_ way? Fuck that crappy-ass fortune teller. Tao slowly was losing his mind and panicking. It didn't help on the fact that it felt like all three of them were staring down at him, watching his every move.

_I’m screwed. What do I do? What will happen to me?_

Tao stopped paying attention to Sehun’s speech altogether as he drowned in his own thoughts.

_My life is going to become a living hell. I can just sense it. They are going work me to death and do the jobs that no one wants to do. Or they might just fire me the minute this speech is over. Yeah, that sounds like something that exes do. They would probably like it more if I even beg them to keep this job. Kicking my pride off the floor. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! I need air to breathe. I need to get out of this fucking room!_

Tao bolted to the bathroom without a care that it was in the middle of Sehun’s speech.

He closed the bathroom door behind. Tao turned on the faucet and splashed cold water on his face.

_It’s a dream. No, a nightmare. Wake up._

Tao was hoping the cold water would wake him up from this nightmare, but it didn’t.  Tao began to breathe heavily. He was having a mental breakdown in the bathroom, leaning on the bathroom wall and slowly slid down.  Seeing one’s ex hurt enough but seeing two hurt more. It was as if someone stabbed him multiple times and it was killing him slowly.

The worst thing about seeing your exes again is the memories. The memories with them slowly come back in your mind. By just seeing their face, it can trigger all of it back, the good ones and the bad ones.

_Maybe I’ll drown myself in work and avoid contact with them altogether and pretend not to know them._ _Maybe I’ll just pretend I never knew them. Act like we’re simple strangers._

Tao got up from the floor and swept off the dust. He walked out the bathroom like nothing happened.

_I'm prepared for the worst. Even if I get fired today, I got my other job. I can easily search for another job in order to pay for the difference. I'll even try stripping if I have to._

×❤×

Tao drowned himself with work until it was lunchtime. Tao headed to the break room where he saw Hyuna and Kyungsoo talking and took a seat next to them.

“Tao, what do you think of the new people?” Hyuna asked.

“Fine… I guess…” Tao muttered.

“Really?! That’s all?! That’s the same reaction I got from this owl! I was honestly expecting better reactions from you two! Like  _‘OMG, He’s so sexy!’_  or something within those lines. Anyways, I found my target…” Hyuna confessed happily as she nibbled her sandwich.

“I thought you were not supposed to have romantic relations in the work place,” Kyungsoo argued.

 “You date anyone in the workplace as long as they are not in the same department as you. That’s why I’m going for Kai,” Hyuna reasoned with a wink.

_Kai?! He changed his name too. . ._

Hyuna quickly finished her sandwich and fixed herself; she perked up her boobs and  tried to show more skin.

“Wish me luck!” she cheered, strutting out from the break room.

“Do you think she’ll succeed?” Kyungsoo mumbled to Tao.

“Nope,” Tao confessed.

“Ah. I see,” Kyungsoo said as he continued to eat his lunch.

A few minutes after leaving the break room, Hyuna came back to the table, Tao and Kyungsoo were eating, looking pissed .  

“That was quick. What happened?” Kyungsoo questioned.

“Kai didn’t even notice me. He was too busy with his newly found work and was talking to Chanyeol,” Hyuna grimaced.

_Oh shit! They're talking to each other. I hope it's not about me._

She then took a deep breath.

“No worries. I just didn’t bring the right clothes today, that’s all. And also, Tao, Chanyeol wants you in his office,” Hyuna said calmly.

_Shit!_

“Me?” Tao asked, praying that he heard it wrong.

“Yeah, you. Now get!” Hyuna sassed, pointing to the door.

Tao looked around and sighed in defeat.

“Can’t believe I was treated like a messenger...” Hyuna mumbled under her breath as Tao left.

_So it begins. . ._

×❤×

Tao walked to Chanyeol’s office. He paused at the door that had Chanyeol’s name now imprinted on. Tao hesitated to go into the office; he pondered to himself if he should go in or not.

_Strangers! Remember! Strangers! As far as I know we’re complete strangers. Act normal._

Tao sighed and then knocked on Chanyeol’s door.

“Come in,” said the deep, stern voice.

Tao obeyed and let himself in.

“Hello, Mr. Huang. I’m Park Chanyeol. It appears that you are my new secretary,” Chanyeol greeted with a strong voice.

_Did his voice get deeper?_

Chanyeol and Tao shook hands. It really hurt Tao seeing Chanyeol like this. Not only because he was his ex but seeing him again, like this. It only meant that Chanyeol's dreams were broken. Just like his.

“Yes, Mr. Park. It appears so. Nice to meet you. I hope we get along in the future,” Tao replied back.

The atmosphere was stiff. The awkward silence was slowly creeping into the room.

“So, is that all? Because I have to get back to work,” Tao stated, trying to cut off the awkward silence.

He turned to the door and started walking back to his station.

“Tao…”

Tao paused.

“Do you still remember the promise we made?”

Tao clenched his fist. Of course, he remembered their promise. He remembered it so vividly like it was yesterday. Tao bit his lip and closed his eyes.

“No, I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Park. This is clearly the first time I ever met you. Now excuse me, Mr. Park, I need to go back to work. I’ll call you if there’s anything,” Tao answered.

Tao continued to walk out of Chanyeol’s office. Even without turning back he could tell that Chanyeol was hurt by his words.  But he was also hurt, too. What hurt most was that Chanyeol seemed the same as before.  This fact scared him since he could fall in love with Chanyeol all over again. For the same man and the same reason.

×❤×

After the hell-of-the-day job, Tao went to his night job as a bartender. Tao didn’t exactly love this job but he didn’t hate it either. He could have a peace of mind despite the loud music that would play in the room next door. He didn’t mind hearing the customers’ problems too. It reminded him that everyone has their own shit to deal with and that he wasn’t the only one.

“Hey, sexy,” said a man’s voice.

Tao snapped out of his thoughts as soon as he heard that and turned around.

There stood Kai, who was sitting on the bar stool, staring back at him. Kai was resting his chin on his right hand that almost covers the smirk on his face. Kai was Tao’s old friend in high school, though they didn’t mind each other’s company, and… well… they had sex together. They were what other people called “friends with benefits.” They would have sex with no love, no emotion and no feelings with each other.

“So Tao, is this your second job?” Kai asked, raising his eyebrows.

“Yes…” Tao replied truthfully.

Tao felt awkward talking to Kai, even though they didn’t leave each other on bad terms. Tao's couldn't put an exact reason for it. Maybe the reason was that it's been so long since that they had talked.

“Why?” Kai questioned.

“I have my reasons….” Tao stated.

Tao didn’t want to tell Kai the true reason since it would result to pity. He hated being pitied. Tao knew that he could have turned the question around and ask him about the name change. However, it wasn't really his business and it seemed like an awkward subject to talk about. 

“I should get free drinks as a celebration for landing myself a great job, right?” Kai changed the subject.

“What?! Hell no!”

“Why?” Kai pouted.

“Last time I remembered, you’re rich.”

“Yeah, so?” Kai laughed.

“Buy your own drinks,” Tao argued.

“Fine. But you have to drink some shots with me,” Kai demanded as he licked his lips.

“Fine. What will it be?” Tao rolled his eyes.

 “Vodka, please,” Kai smirked.

×❤×

After a few drinks, Kai was completely drunk. His vision was completely blurred and he couldn’t even sit up straight. Kai kept dozing off. He tried to stop himself from falling asleep in front of Tao. Meanwhile, Tao was cleaning up his station since the club was closing soon.

“Hey... How come you’rrreee not drunk?” Kai slurred to Tao.

“Because I’m on the job, you _idiot_...” Tao reasoned.

“Oh… I see,” Kai muttered, he soon fell asleep.

As soon as Tao finished cleaning his area, he shook Kai, trying to wake him up.

“Hey, idiot. You can’t sleep here. The club is already closed. C’mon, wake up,” Tao slapped Kai a few times.

There was no response, Kai seemed to be in a deep slumber. Tao sighed.

“Can’t believe you’re higher than me now…” Tao muttered under his breath.

Kai really needed to be brought home safety; however, he didn’t want to call Sehun or Chanyeol because he didn’t have the guts to face them. Well, not yet, at least. The best option for Kai was just to take him home himself. Tao went to the back to put back his uniform in his locker. Tao came back in his regular clothes to Kai. Tao pulled Kai’s arm around his shoulder, trying to carry him.

“I’m taking him home,” Tao shouted to the owner, N, who was soon locking up.

“Okay, Tao. Just be careful and safe. Good night, Tao!” N replied.

Tao walked outside into the cold winter night. He halted a taxi and shoved Kai in before he went in himself.

×❤×

Tao managed to get to the address Kai lived in by snooping through his phone. The thing was that Kai lived in a condo on the 9th floor, which meant that Tao had to carry Kai all the way up there.

Tao dragged Kai out of the elevator. Kai had one arm around Tao’s shoulders.

“Come on, Kai. We’re almost there,” Tao pointed out, more to himself though since Kai was completely asleep.

There, he saw Sehun waiting in front Kai’s front door. Sehun turned to them and rushed towards them.

“There you are! I’ve been looking all over for you!” Sehun proclaimed, grabbing Kai from Tao.

“Where on earth did you go?” Sehun nagged to Kai.

Kai mutters something that no one understood. Sehun seems to be occupied with Kai. Tao took advantage of this opportunity to get away and slowly backed away from them to the elevator while Sehun was so distracted by Kai. As Sehun was going into Kai’s condo, Tao walked into the elevator and press the button.

“You…” Sehun stated.

Tao paused, knowing that he couldn’t run away easily since he was waiting for the elevator.

“I hope you didn’t make him drunk on purpose because no matter how much you pleasure him, he can’t give you a raise,” Sehun advised to Tao.

_Raise? The hell is he talking about?! I’m just bringing a drunken friend home._

The elevator dinged.

“I’ll be watching you…” Sehun said sternly to Tao before opening Kai’s door.

“Asshole,” Tao muttered to himself, getting on the elevator.

Tao tried his best not to cry, yet tears were rolling down his eyes as he tried to contain his feelings. He hated feeling weak. The way Sehun talked to him was horrible as if he was a trash. Sehun seemed to change a lot with his cold, unfazed expression he always had on now. It hurt a lot since Sehun was Tao’s last love. And he probably knew it was most likely his fault for it.


	4. Chapter 3: Let the Love Games Begin

The alarm clock buzzed through the room, it was already seven. Kai slammed the alarm clock off. He groaned in regret as his headache hit him hard due to yesterday's night hangover. He rolled around his bed for a while. Wait. His bed. How the hell did he get home? Kai looked up as he saw Sehun right in front of him who seemed to be dressing for work.  

“So you’re awake now.” Sehun said with a monotone voice.

“Yup.” Kai mumbled, trying to play it cool.

Kai yawned as he stretched himself before moving into a sitting position.

“Why are you here so early in the morning?” Kai asked.

“To check on you. Here drink this. You’ll feel better.” Sehun said as he gave Kai the cup of coffee.

Kai muttered ‘thanks’ while grabbing the cup from Sehun.

“Where were you last night? There were a few things I wanted to discuss with you.” Sehun asked casually.

“Hanging out with a friend.” Kai said with a smile.

“And that involved drinking and Tao?” Sehun asked curiously.

“What happens if it does? The last time I remembered, I’m your hyung and you’re not my mother.” Kai remarked.

“That’s being reckless. What if something happens to you or rumours about you start in the company? Were you forced to drink?” Sehun said, raising his voice a bit higher than usual.

“What are you implying?” Kai questioned, raising his eyebrow.

The room went silent.

“If you’re implying that Tao got me drunk on purpose for his own intentions then I shouldn’t be calling you my love rival for him as you’re willing to make assumptions about him.” Kai continued.

“It’s a probability. Tao could have done something to you because you were defenseless, you know. He could have blackmailed you for more money.” Sehun argued.

The word 'trust' was not in Sehun's dictionary. Not after being hurt by Tao. Sehun still remembered the day they broke up. It was two years ago when it happened.

Sehun waited in front of the school for Tao to come out since his college classes ended earlier than Tao’s. Sehun couldn’t help but feel differently about Tao as weeks went by. Tao also kept acting weird as if he was hiding something from him which bothered Sehun even more. Even when he called Tao last night, Tao didn’t pick up his phone. It kept bringing him to voice mail, which rarely happens. Sehun called other people to see where Tao was, but no one knew, which worried Sehun even more. In fact now, Sehun doesn’t even know if Tao attended his classes. Sehun is just hoping he did. Five minutes later after Tao’s class ended, Sehun saw Tao.

Sehun ran to Tao and hugged him, relieved that he was safe.

“Thank god you’re safe.” Sehun whispered into Tao’s ear while hugging Tao.

Tao didn’t hug back.

“Sehun…Let’s break up...” Tao mumbled.

“What… is the meaning of this?” Sehun questioned as he let go of Tao.

Tao took off his red scarf and revealed the hickeys that were around his neck. Hickeys that Sehun didn't know of.

“I cheated on you.” Tao admitted softly with a smile.

“Why?” Sehun asked.

“Because I don’t like you anymore.” Tao proclaimed before walking away.

Sehun’s heart broke into a million pieces that moment. It didn’t make sense.

Was it his fault?

_No. He treasured Tao and showered him with as much love as he could._

 Did he not give Tao enough love?

_Sehun admitted that he didn't attention to Tao for a few days because of work. But that doesn't mean that Tao should have spread his legs to find another person to give him attention._

 Why did he do that?

_Was it because I told him that I cut ties from my parents? Was he only with me for my money?_

 Why?

Sehun tried to talk to Tao the next day but he couldn’t find him. Tao disappeared, leaving everything behind: his home, his friends, his work and his education. Maybe this was a sign. Tao didn’t want Sehun anymore and he moved on so quickly. It was probably also the first time that Sehun really did cry as he walked into the empty apartment, thinking that the time he had shared with Tao was nothing. 

From then on, Sehun thought it was best to just hide all his emotions. Don’t feel at all because it will just hurt. Hide your feelings. It’s better to feel numb than to feel anything at all. Trust no one. If Tao is capable of cheating without any remorse then there is nobody that can be trusted.

Sehun clenched his fist as he thought about their breakup.  

“Even if Tao does do something like that, why would he go through the trouble of juggling a second job?” Kai commented.

Kai could tell that Tao was having money problems. The fact that Tao had to get a second job despite the fact his secretary job paid well, meant that Tao had another burden on his shoulders. Tao just didn't want to admit because of his pride. Pity was the last feeling that Tao wanted.

“Tao has a second job?” Sehun restated with surprised.

Kai regretted slipping that information out for a minute. Although Tao didn’t really tell Kai to keep it a secret, Kai felt he did.  Kai felt he was ahead of the race between Chanyeol and Sehun, due to this information. It was maybe a step closer to Tao’s heart. Kai was willing to do anything to win Tao’s heart. Also it doesn't seem to hurt to brag about it.

“Yeah.” Kai affirmed.

“What is it?” Sehun asked.

“That is for you to find out.” Kai hummed.

Kai smirked; he realizing his upper-hand by how pissed Sehun looked. Sehun crossed his arms.

“So I’m guessing the game has started then.” Sehun leaned back against the wall while looking at Kai with a displeased look.

“I thought the games had already started the minute we saw Tao.” Kai remarked.

“Well, I guess. All is fair.” Sehun said.

“And love is war.”  Kai finished Sehun’s words with a smirk.

Let the game begin.

×❤×

Tao walked to his work place. He knew he shouldn't cry about his problems all day. He needed a game plan. A plan that benefitted him in the end since ignoring the three of them wasn’t much of an option though he was willing to try. He took out a piece of paper and a pen to start planning.

_‘If the world wanted to bring all my exes back in my life then go ahead. I’m prepared for it. Throw your best shot!’_

 Tao had to study his enemies’ movements and identify which exes wanted what from him.

_Maybe I can put them against each other. They can take each other out so instead of 3 vs. 1. It will probably end up as 1 vs. 1_

Tao then started to have flashback of yesterday. He remembers how buddy-buddy Chanyeol, Kai and Sehun were with each other. They didn’t bother hiding the fact that they were in the same company. And so plan A was completely ruined.

Tao bit his bottom lip.

_The promise…_

_Chanyeol is definitely the one who wants to marry me._

Tao drew a line connecting married to Chanyeol. Now it was Kai and Sehun which was no brainer since Kai and him didn’t end in bad terms unlike Sehun. And Kai seemed very friendly around him just like back in his high school days. Maybe too friendly though does Kai really count as an ex? It would be better if he did that way it had seemed that Tao met all three exes. Sehun seems like the one who would go for revenge among the three of them. Best avoid him as much as possible.

Tao snapped out of his thoughts when Chanyeol entered his office.

“I’m glad to see that my secretary is putting in a lot of effort.” Chanyeol said with a smile.

“Yeah.” Tao chuckled.

“What’s this?” Chanyeol grabbed the piece of paper from Tao’s desk.

“It’s nothing! Mr. Park.” Tao said as he tried to grab the paper that had his plans on it.

“What does giant and marriage have in common?” Chanyeol read the piece of paper.

“It’s nothing really. Mr. Park.” Tao blushed from embarrassment.

Tao mentally thanks himself from making up nicknames instead of writing their real names. Tao tried to grab the piece of paper from Chanyeol but Chanyeol was teasing him with it. Chanyeol smiled as Tao looked so cute trying to get the piece of paper. Tao cursed Chanyeol for being taller than him. Tao was so determined to get back the piece of paper in Chanyeol's hand that without even knowing, he had tripped over Chanyeol's shoes, causing him to fall flat on Chanyeol. 

“So do you remember the promise now?” Chanyeol smiled at Tao.

Tao blushed as he got off Chanyeol. 

“I-I don’t know what you’re talking about, Mr. Park. I never did make a promise to you.” Tao stuttered as he backed away from Chanyeol.

Chanyeol sighed, dusting himself and stood up.

“Well, it doesn’t really matter if you remember it or not. Because I’m going to honour it! I’m not that easy to crack. So watch out Tao.” Chanyeol said with determination as he left the office.

Tao sighed.

_This is going to be hard._

Tao knew how determined Chanyeol was. It was the same determination he had the first time he tried to get close to Tao though things would be different. Tao was different. Unlike college, Tao was determined to not get persuaded by Chanyeol’s charms. Not again.

×❤×

“So how are the plans going with Kai, Hyuna?” Kyungsoo asked as he blew on his coffee.

“Horrible!” Hyuna pouted, looking at the cappuccino she ordered.

Tao, Kyungsoo and Hyuna decided to go to Xiumin’s café for their lunch break though it was Tao’s idea; as he wanted a bit of fresh air and since it was close to the company's building. Business was really slow today and not much people were around especially during lunch hours. Baekhyun, who was their friend and a waiter for Xiumin, was hanging around the counter with Xiumin while Xiumin was making their orders.

“Kai won’t even look at me for a second and treated me like a professional employee worker.” Hyuna whined.

“At least he's not one of your exes.” Tao muttered under his breath though everyone heard it.

“WHAT! KAI IS YOUR EX?”  Hyuna screamed in shock.

“Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai. Though I don't realy know if I should count Kai since he seemed more like a fling.” Tao admitted calmly.

“Chanyeol….” Kyungsoo whimpered quietly.

“Did you sleep with him?” Baekhyun asked.

“Yes.” Tao said with a nod. 

“Are you still sleeping with him?” Baekhyun asked.

“No.” Tao said.

“Then he is considered an ex.” Baekhyun chirped.

Tao groaned.

“WHAT!! YOU SLEPT WITH KAI!! SO HE’S GAY! DAMN IT! WHY ARE ALL THE HOT ONES GAY!? I PUT MY A-GAME ON TODAY JUST FOR NOTHING. JUST TO KNOW THAT HE WAS GAY!” Hyuna ramble on as she was taking off her make-up and getting rid of the extra bra pads.

“Last time I checked, Kai was bi-sexual and didn’t mind gender.” Tao claimed to Hyuna.

Hyuna paused for a minute then shoved the bra pads back into her bra, readjusting them in order to make them look natural. Everyone rolls their eyes.

“Your stupid fortune-teller was correct and predicted this.” Tao accused Xiumin.

“Really? Fortune-teller? What did she say to you anyway?” Baekhyun asked.

“She said that three of my exes were coming back into my life for the three purposes, revenge, marriage and friendship!” Tao mimicked the fortune-teller.

“Well it came true though.” Xiumin defended.

“Oh you dog! This can be a good or bad thing for you. If luck is on your side then you could be living the dream of marrying a rich husband. I approve of your taste” Hyuna cheeried as she reapplied her makeup. 

“Look. It’s something that I’m not exactly proud of. So don’t go shooting your mouth everywhere about it.” Tao grimaced.

Everyone looked at Hyuna.

“What! You shouldn’t be worrying about me. My mouth is sealed. You should worry about this owl right away.” Hyuna accused as she pointed to Kyungsoo who was right next to her.

Kyungsoo gave her a death glare.

×❤×

The rest of the work day was hectic for Tao, as Chanyeol kept popping in and out of his office. It scared the shit out of Tao sometimes. The thing was that Chanyeol did it for the no reason sometimes, which pissed Tao off. By the end of the day, Tao was dead tired. However tired wasn’t a good enough excuse since he still had to go to his second job.

“Are you planning on coming every night now?” Tao asked Kai, who was playing with his drink.

“Nope. Probably only when it’s your shift.” Kai smirked.

Tao sighed in frustration.

“Do you want anything else?”

“Nope. I really just want to watch you make drinks.”

Kai enjoyed watching Tao making drinks. It was pretty entertaining to watch. The way Tao shakes up the drink and mix colours together to make a whole new one. The movements that Tao made were quite entertaining to watch.

“I hope you’re not staying until the club closes again.” Tao muttered to Kai while he mixed the drink for another customer.

”Oh don’t worry. I’m not planning on staying here long. Sorry to disappoint but there’s something I have to do. So I have to leave a bit earlier than usual.” Kai said with a bit of disappointment in his tone.

“Oh good. Because I don’t want to carry your ass home again. You’re too heavy.” Tao chuckled.

Kai chuckled too.

“Maybe another time. You’ll have to do it again.”

“No thank you.”

×❤×

The workers started to clean up as the club because it was going to close anytime now. Tao went to the back of the alley to throw the garbage away. Tao tried to get over with it as fast as possible since he hated going into a dark alley alone as there were many dangers that could occur. Sure he had his wushu skills to help him but wushu wasn’t really enough especially in an area that was a red light district. As Tao put the trash in the bin, he started to run to the building immediately.

“Tao?” a woman said.

Tao paused and turned his head to the voice he heard. It was the woman he slept with a few days ago.

“Tao, why did you ditch me in the hotel room?” the woman whimpered.

She was on the verge of crying.

“I had work to go to.” Tao lied.

Tao knew that this woman was like his number 1 fan that would do anything to be with him. She kept pestering him to sleep with her. He usually refuses but that night he was dead-tired to care and not sober enough to think properly. He gave in to her that night and she took advantage of it. The minute he turned sober, he truly wanted to get the fuck out of there without her noticing. He paid for half of the bill so it didn’t look like he was after her money despite how expensive it was.

“Liar!! Where do you work? I never see you in the morning.”

Tao pondered for a minute. He didn’t want to give his day job away to this girl. He had to think of something quick. 

“Never mind that Tao. Come, come live with me. I don’t mind you living off me. I’ll give you anything you want. You won’t have to work a day for the rest of your life. I mean look at your eyes. They’re panda eyes. You look like you haven’t had sleep for so long.” The woman said as she began to cling onto him.

“No. It’s fine. Don’t worry about me.” Tao chuckled nervously.

Tao tried to push her away from him but not too hard since she was a woman. Tao could tell how rich and spoiled she was. The jewelery. The clothes. The limo. She was probably telling him the truth. But he didn’t want it. He knew that he would only be a burden to her.Tao would probably be treated as a trophy husband. Someone that is nice to look at but does nothing helpful. He would be no different than a doll to look at. Tao could tell that she's the manipulative type; he would be trading his freedom for that lifestyle. 

“Sorry. I can’t accept your offer.”

“What? Why? Tao, I promise that i'll make you happy. I swear.” The woman tried to persuade him.

She was persistent. Tao looked around as he saw that the woman was truly making a scene. Tao closed his eyes as he continued to get her off him.

“Sorry. I can’t accept your offer.” Tao rejected again.

Tao really wanted to disappear, as the situation wasn’t looking good.

“Sorry, Miss. He already said no. I think you shouldn’t force someone to do something he doesn't like.” A man's voice spoke up through the darkness. 

Tao opened his eyes. It was Chanyeol. Chanyeol swiftly removed the girl from Tao. The woman looked around and finally noticed the scene she made.

“I’ll be back soon then, Tao.” The woman warned, walking away to her limo.

Chanyeol, who was looking at the woman leaving, went back to Tao, who was staring at him the whole time.

“Thank god you’re safe.” Chanyeol put his arms around Tao’s waist, giving him a hug.

Tao froze in his place as Chanyeol hugged him. The hug was warm. The hug was the same as before when he and Chanyeol were still dating.  Hugs that he probably didn’t deserve. Tao could smell Chanyeol's cologne; it smelled sweet yet still manly.

“Can we stay like this for a few minutes?“ Chanyeol whispered into Tao’s ear.

Tao was speechless at the moment. The only thing he heard was his heart beat beating rapidly, faster than normal. 


	5. Chapter 4: Relationships

At the end of every love story, there is regret. Regret of not putting enough effort. Regret of not saying the words that were on the tip of your tongue. Regret of not being sharp enough to have caught on. Regret of not doing something that had played a million times in your mind. That what was happening in Sehun’s mind as the scene between Tao and Chanyeol was happening.

 

Sehun gripped the piece of paper, not caring that it would crumple. He was angry. Angry at himself. He should be the one that should be protecting Tao, not Chanyeol. He should have been the one who asked Tao what was truly wrong right after they broke up. He should be the one hugging Tao, saying it was okay. He should have ran after Tao. It should be him, not anyone else.

 

“Sir, it’s midnight already.” Sehun’s driver said, which made Sehun lose his trace of thought.

 

Sehun was too busy to notice that the driver had rolled down his window and was waiting for him for a good ten minutes for his next order. Sehun chuckled bitterly when he looked at his driver’s face.

 

“Drive me home, Myungsoo. I kept you up all night already. You look tired anyways.” Sehun said as he gave Myungsoo a soft smile.

 

Myungsoo nodded as he muttered a soft ‘ _yes sir_ ’, before turning around and starting the car.

 

 

×❤×

 

 

Tao did not expect Chanyeol to hug him lovingly, causing Tao to be in a daze and his mind to go completely blank. The warmth from Chanyeol’s body was radiating to Tao’s and Tao loved it, no matter how much he tried to deny it. The fact that Chanyeol asked to stay in the position they were in only made matters worse for Tao. Tao kept chanting in his head to calm himself, for his heart to stop beating so fast. But it didn’t. His heart was on adrenaline as it pumped faster and faster every minute. It was when N shouted for Tao that he was able to snap out of it and push Chanyeol away forcefully.

 

“Um…You should go home… It’s getting late…” Tao said softly.

 

Tao was not able to look Chanyeol in the eye and kept his head down, looking at the asphalt floor. If the light in the alley was better, it would have been easily detected that Tao was blushing. Tao released his hold on Chanyeol and was about to retreat back to his work, but Chanyeol foiled his plans, grabbing his wrists before he could escape.

 

“Not after what I saw happen tonight. At least let me drive you back home.” Chanyeol said.

 

“No, Mr. Park. I don’t want to burden you. I did that already tonight.”

 

“Please, Tao. It would make me sleep in peace knowing that you got home safe. Please.”

 

Tao sighed. Chanyeol’s plea only made Tao feel guiltier, knowing Chanyeol felt that Tao allowing him to drive him home was a favour instead of a burden. He didn’t want that. Tao was already thankful that Chanyeol saved him but Tao knew that Chanyeol was stubborn in these types of situations. Tao decided to surrender, nodding his agreement to Chanyeol.

 

 

×❤×

 

 

The drive was quiet and awkward, the only noise that could be heard being the advisements that were playing on the radio. 

 

“Do you want something to eat?” Chanyeol asked, scratching his nose.

 

“No thanks, Mr. Park. I’m not hungry. In fact, I should sleep as soon as I get home, I need to be at work again in a few hours.”

 

Chanyeol nodded his head, keeping his eyes on the road. There were a few times where he stole a few glances at Tao but Chanyeol didn’t bother to start another conversation again. He just let the radio play. Tao was in deep

 

They were able to reach to Tao’s apartment in no time. Tao was in a rush to get out of the car and away from the awkward atmosphere. Tao opened the door and thanked Chanyeol for the nth time for the ride home. Before Tao was able to escape, Chanyeol grasped Tao’s wrist and he found himself turning back to the elder man.

 

“Please stop calling me that. I hate formalities. Especially from you.” Chanyeol said softly.

 

With his other hand, Chanyeol reached forward, slowly caressing Tao’s cheek.

 

“Chanyeol...” Tao muttered under his breath.

 

Tao’s heart rate spiked more and more the longer the situation went on.

 

“Well, I believe we should remain professional Mr. Park. You’re my boss and nothing else.”  Tao tried to say firmly, unable to look Chanyeol in the eye.

 

_THUMP! THUMP! THUMP!_

 

“Anyways… people will talk badly of us… if we become lovers again. Especially you… since you have a lot more to lose than me… ” Tao stuttered.

 

Tao closed his eyes, waiting for the moment where Chanyeol would press his lips to his. Yet nothing happened as the warmth from his cheeks disappeared. Tao opened his eyes. It seemed that Chanyeol had backed off, his eyes still on Tao.

 

“Tao… I’m not going to force you to do anything you don’t want. But please acknowledge this. We will never be just a boss-worker relationship. I’ll make sure of it. I let you go once and it was the biggest mistake I ever made. I don’t care what other people think, as long as I have you.” Chanyeol said, his smile warm

 

Tao blinked a few times as he tried to process the information correctly.

 

“Well, I think I held you long enough. You should go to sleep. Goodnight Tao.” Chanyeol’s smile remained intact and he reached out a hand to ruffle Tao’s hair.

 

Tao got out of the car quickly, waving Chanyeol goodbye. “Good night.”

 

Chanyeol began to drive off and Tao watched until he couldn’t see the car anymore. As he covered the walk back to his apartment, the thoughts of Chanyeol’s words still lingered on his mind.

 

321.

 

Tao stared at his apartment door for a few minutes. This was the cheapest room among the whole apartment building. He had always believed no one would want to enter his apartment, as it could only be described the same as the rest of his life; crappy.

 

 

×❤×

 

 

The next morning seemed more tiring compared to the last two days that had passed. Tao’s alarm went off and he found himself too tired to shut it off.

 

_It’s Wednesday. Three more days until the weekend. You can do this._

 

Tao repeated those words over and over again as motivation to go to work.

 

It was a normal thing in the workplace, everyone was already aware that Tao was the gloomiest on Wednesdays. The minute Tao reached his work station, Kyungsoo had ran to Tao, giving him a coffee as Hyuna patted Tao’s back in encouragement. Tao smiled at his friends’ gestures as it also helped motivate him too. Tao began to work as he looked at the papers he needed to check over before showing them to Chanyeol.

 

Chanyeol came to the workplace a bit later, since his hours were different to the rest. He had two coffees and a few pastries in his hands.

 

“Good morning, Mr. Park. . . What is this?” Tao asked as he saw that Chanyeol was putting some pastries and coffee on his desk.

 

“This is for you.” Chanyeol said with a smile, dumping the pastries and one of the coffees onto Tao’s desk.

 

Chanyeol knew Tao was going to be dead tired from working two jobs and had decided to go to the café nearby and grab a few things to hopefully help Tao.

 

 “I didn’t know your favourite pastry so I just grabbed a few random ones.” Chanyeol explained.

 

Tao blinked at Chanyeol, confused with the kind gesture.

 

“Eat them with happiness. Fighting!” Chanyeol said, ruffling Zitao’s hair again.

 

Tao blushed at the kind gesture. His face was as red as a tomato and he kept looking down to avoid facing anyone. His stomach began to grumble on cue since Tao was too busy to make himself a proper breakfast. Tao sighed as he reached out to eat one of the pastries.

 

Even though Chanyeol said that he didn’t remember which Tao’s favourite was, it seemed that he was able to choose within Tao’s taste. Not too sweet yet not too bitter. It was just right.

 

 

×❤×

 

 

No matter how much coffee or sweets were given to Tao, it couldn’t replace the same amount of energy that came with a good night’s sleep like he really needed. He was able to pull through the morning thanks to the caffeine and sugar that had been gifted to him, but he still remained dead tired. He decided to take a nap for his lunch break instead of eating with his friends. Kyungsoo and Hyuna understood his situation. They even promised to wake him up a few minutes before lunch break was over.

 

Tao waved Hyuna and Kyungsoo goodbye before closing his eyes to take his nap.

 

It took a few minutes for Tao settle in his chair into comfortable enough sleeping position. After a few minutes, the noise from the workplace seemed to die down in Tao’s ear and he began to doze off and go into dreamland. Tao seemed very peaceful. His breathing was steady.

 

Out of nowhere, Zitao felt something warm and moist on his lips. It was a soft sensation yet it seemed to leave a harsh mark on his lips, like it was lighting a fire or setting a spark. Tao wanted to open his eyes and find out the culprit but his body seemed to betray him. There was a part of him that knew the moment would be ruined if he opened his eyes.

 

How many minutes had passed by?

 

One, two, it didn’t matter since Tao’s wasn’t counting. This kiss seemed to be too perfect to care about time.

 

Soon the warm sensation left Tao’s lip, leaving him disappointed. He wanted the feeling to last forever. Tao whimpered as soon as the person’s lips left his. The person’s breath blew on Tao’s lips as if they were trying to catch their breath.

 

Footsteps eventually began to move away, gradually becoming softer as the person walked away from Tao’s desk. He still wanted to wake up and see who had so willingly risked kissing him, but it still seemed that his body was betraying him, reacting too slow for his liking.

 

Then an idea suddenly hit him.

 

This was maybe a dream. Yes. A sweet dream. The kiss that felt like a reality was just a sweet dream. A sweet dream of a perfect kiss.

 

Perhaps it was a message from his body, as it had been a long time since he had felt such affection and his body lingers for more. It had been awhile since Tao had had a kiss like that. A bit too long, since it seemed that Tao has forgotten who was able to kiss him like that.

 

_A sweet dream… It’s been awhile since I had those..._

 

The little sleep he received had more often than not been filled with nightmares, more so now that his exes had come back into his life. This was his first nice dream he had had in months. He had to treasure this, prolong this, hold onto a sensation so perfect. So peaceful. So magical. Since this was a dream.

 

_Right?_

 

* * *

AN: Hey guys. I know it's been awhile since I updated this story. I know some of you think I'm dead already or I gave up on this story. LOL. I've been busy with college thats all. My whole summer goal is to try to finish this story by the end of summer which will be hard since I planned a lot of chapters to this story. I plan to finish this story within 12 arcs. As a way to apologize for not updating as often as I should, I decide to give you guys a triple update. So this is part one of the triple update. I'll try to update as soon as I'm done writing the chapter. In fact I'm almost done with the next chapter already. I haven't gotten this chapter editted so sorry for the mistakes again. ^^" I'll upload the next chapter as soon as I'm done which will be later or tomorrow. Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. 

edited by cardinalrisk


	6. Chapter 5: Knowing

The bar seemed to be a bit overcrowded for a Thursday due to the younger crowd of obnoxious college students that was celebrating someone’s birthday. Even so, Tao didn’t mind the ruckus and played it off as another day in the bar.

In fact, Tao was in a good mood for most of the day. Maybe that kiss rubbed some good luck on him? Nevertheless, Tao felt like he was floating in the cloud whenever he thought about the kiss. Even though the amount of drinks demanded were double the amount than on a busy day, it didn’t falter any bit of happiness of Tao. Tao was smiling and humming the love songs that the bar was playing on the radio as he was making another round of drinks.

“Someone seems very happy today.” A regular customer of Tao’s, Seungri, comments before taking a sip of his scotch whisky. Tao shakes himself out of his daydream and goes toward Seungri who was smirking across the bar.

“And how can help you today sir,” Tao leans on the counter and returns Seungri’s smirk.

“Well, I’m wondering why this bartender seems to be happier than usual. Did something good happen, Mr. Bartender?”

“Maybe… maybe not… I just had a good dream during my office break yesterday, Sir.” 

“What was the dream about, Mr. Bartender?”

“A kiss, Sir.”

“A kiss? That’s strange.”

“Why is that strange to you?”

“Well you have casual sex with people you barely know, which I consider a higher level of intimacy than a mere kiss.”

“Seungri, casual sex is just a work-out. All physical with no emotions to it. I don’t see you getting emotional over walking.”

“I see your point. But why are you making such a big deal over a kiss?”

Tao’s smirk was gone that instant; he pause for a minute to think about his answer. Why was that kiss such a big deal?

“Because it felt perfect…” Tao confessed from his heart, touching his lips.

Seungri’s smirk faded away into a smile the minute he heard Tao’s confession.

“So who’s the lucky one?”

“I don’t know… It’s a mystery to me…” Tao gave a genuine smile.

“What!? You don’t know who gave you that awesome kiss?”

“Yes. I don’t… It’s better that way though.”

“Why would you say that?”

“Because if I knew who it was, I’ll fall for him…”

“What’s wrong with that?”

“The results usually end up with pain, Seungri. Plus, its better off staying as a dream than making it into reality.”

“Isn’t that running away? Refusing to seek for the one that gave you the perfect kiss?”

“No. It’s called being logical and smart about it, by not chasing such delusions.”

On cue, Tao’s phone starts to vibrate.

 

From Kai

‘Sorry to disappoint, I can’t come to the bar tonight. Maybe next time. (*ゝω・*)’

 

Tao rolled his eyes.

 

From Tao

‘Psh, as if.（￣へ￣）’

 

“Is that from your lover?” Seungri asks curiously.

“No, just a friend.”  Tao assured, texting a reply.

“It was a nice chat with you Seungri, but I have to go back to work.” Tao excused himself to tend to the new people that had just entered the bar. 

 

×❤×

 

 

The rest of Tao’s shift seemed peaceful as the wave of customers died down. Today was really turning out to be Tao’s lucky day. Everything was simply going well for him today. When Tao’s shift was ending, Tao helped his co-workers close up.

 

“Guys, let’s hurry up cause I heard that it going to rain soon and I want to you guys home before you guys get drenched.” N nagged.

 

“Yes, boss.” The other workers said while rolling their eyes.

 

Tao chuckled at his co-workers’ actions.

 

“Hey, Ravi! I’ll take out the garbage. Just go help Leo.” Tao said as he grabbed the garbage bag from Ravi’s hand.

 

Wrong move.

 

Ravi nodded and thanked Tao before walking away to help Leo with cleaning the rest of the tables.

 

Tao walked to the dark alley with the garbage in his hand, humming a tune to himself as he glanced up at the sky. The sky was clear as Tao was able to see the full moon, it seemed like N was going to be wrong with the weather forecast for once. After he threw the garbage away, Tao was suddenly pushed to the wall.

 

“Shit…“ Tao muttered under his breath, rubbing his shoulders in pain from the impact.

 

Tao opened his eyes and looked up. It was the same lady that bothered him a few days ago.

 

Fuck… Not this lady… again…

 

 “I told you I’d come back.” She smirked.

 

This time she wasn’t alone as she brought what seemed like her bodyguards. This wasn’t a good sign.

 

“Though, I’m not going to be nice this time.” She continued.

 

One of the men punched Tao’s mouth and he felt the skin of his mouth split.

 

“Maybe if you beg to come with me, I’ll rethink it.” She grinned.

 

One of her bodyguards swung his fist at Tao’s face, he managed to dodge it within milliseconds this time as his alarm grew. Tao took the opportunity to kick the bodyguard in the stomach. The bodyguard grunted by the action and cupped his abdomen, the other bodyguard started to swing his fist around to Tao. Thankfully for Tao’s wushu training he was able to dodge all of them. 

 

“What are you guys doing? Do your jobs properly!” She commanded.

 

Even though it seemed that Tao had the advantage with his wushu, it proved to be useless when it was two against one. When Tao was too busy with the bodyguard that was swinging his fist around towards Tao, the other one snuck up on Tao and pinned his wrists at the small of his back, allowing the other bodyguard clear hits. The bodyguard held Tao in a headlock, giving the other a clear opening to hit Tao. Tao started to kick the other bodyguard making sure he stayed away from him.

 

Before the bodyguard could punch Tao, everyone stopped when they heard yelling.

 

“Get the fuck away from him!” A deep, harsh voice yelled.

 

Everyone looked up to see who it was. The bodyguard gulped.

It was Sehun.

Tao could see that he still had his work clothes from that morning, as Sehun walked towards them. If looks could kill, they all would have been six feet under. Tao has always noticed Sehun glare at him but not like this, he had never seen Sehun this angry before. Sehun’s rage made a chill run down Tao’s spine. He closed his eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next. Zitao felt the hold on him loosen before disappearing completely. When he opened his eyes again, the only one he could see was Sehun.

Though why?

The questions started to pour in Tao’s mind.

Why were they scared of Sehun? Do they know him? Sehun is just a CEO, right? He’s not like he’s well-known... Especially not in this type of area…

“What were you thinking? You didn't bother to call anyone for help!?”

Tao snapped out of his thoughts right away and looked up at Sehun. Sehun was still pissed as ever, staring down at Tao.

“Are you a fucking idiot? Is this tje kind of job you do at night? I didn’t know you stooped so low for money.”

Sehun and Tao looked up as the sky rumbled, signalling them that it was going to rain. Within a couple of seconds, it started to drizzle. Great timing. Sehun and Tao didn’t even bother to budge. Getting soaking wet in the rain was the least of Tao’s problems now.

Tao had had worse things that had happened to him that were tenfold worse than this. His night was meant to end perfectly, but there’s was always something that ruined it for him. It pissed Tao off that he couldn’t just have one whole happy day for himself. Just one whole fucking day.

It didn’t help that Sehun was insulting him too. It wasn’t his fault that he was poor. It wasn’t his fault that his mother was in hospital. It wasn’t his fault that he needed to get a second job to survive. It wasn’t his fault he had so little. One of the only things he had left was his pride. Soon all that bottled up anger that Tao held for so long, for so many years, just exploded.

“Well, fuck you Sehun! Thanks but no thanks!” Tao shouted.

Tao swept his wet bangs away from his face. It was now raining hard but neither Tao nor Sehun cared.

“You have no right to talk about my life like that. You don’t know what I went through and I don’t expect you to. Not ever!” Tao continued.

Tao started to walk away from the scene, bumping shoulders with Sehun as he left the alley.

“So fuck off!” Tao shouted, looking back at Sehun one last time.

Afterwards Tao ran away completely, not caring about anything but getting home. Water was seeping through his shoes as he ran through puddles, yet he couldn’t bring himself to care. Tao was still in his work uniform after forgetting to change out of them, but he still didn’t care. Along with the rain, the cold harsh winter winds still blew against Tao. But Tao didn’t care. The route he took to reach his apartment would take at least forty-five minutes even if he was running. But Tao didn’t care. Tao was losing more and more oxygen as he ran, the tears that mixed with the rain only adding to the problem. But Tao didn’t care. He just didn’t want to give a fuck anymore. He was happy that it was raining. The rain was able to help disguise the fact he was crying. Tao stopped running to catch his breath, the roaring thunder helped disguise his shouts and wailing. All he wanted to do was cry his heart out.

×❤×

Meanwhile, Sehun still stood there in the alley. The harsh winds and the sting of rain didn’t bother him one bit. He was trying to process everything that had just happened.

 

“I screwed up…“


	7. Chapter 5.5: Patience

_Good things come to those who wait._

Yeah right. Everyone says that bullshit, even Kyungsoo. 

The fact that Kyungsoo is twenty-three and still a virgin, saddens him. Then again, his life saddens him. The only thing he was excited about was that free week in Japan near the end of January, but that's another story. 

_Where did all the time go during those years? Why is he still unable to find at least one person to experience love with?_

Kyungsoo remembers in middle school watching all those romantic movies and reading shoujo mangas. Kyungsoo couldn’t wait for high school to find his soulmate or at least have some love experience in high school.  He went to school every day, waiting for his romantic love life to start. It was his high school graduation that slapped him in the face - waking him up from his dream. The chances of him getting a high school romance's long gone.

Kyungsoo still hopes to find love in college but luck just wasn't on his side. He thought that college would give him freedom. However, it did the exact opposite. The workload for college was too much for him and he ended up studying all his days - studying in the dorms instead of partying and enjoying himself. Then again, partying wasn’t his thing since he was allergic to alcohol which was one of the main points of partying. Getting drunk.

After New Year passed, Kyungsoo realized that his love life sucked. He didn’t even have one to begin with. He envied all the couples that would pass by him, being all lovey-dovey. He realized he wasn’t getting any younger and time wouldn't wait for him. He knows that if he doesn’t do something about his love life, he'll end up all alone and single for the rest of his life. So the minute Xiumin mentioned a fortune-teller who can predict their future love life, Kyungsoo hastily jumps at the given opportunity.

_Maybe getting a reading about his love would help his case._

Thankfully, Tao was kind enough and went with him. The minute the two stepped foot in the shop, Kyungsoo felt nervous about the things that the fortune teller would say. As he waited patiently for the fortune teller to finish Tao's reading(since it was the main reason why they were here), Kyungsoo's hands were getting sweatier. He rubs his hands on his pants in order to get rid of the sweat. When it was finally his turn, he mentally panicked, biting his bottom lip as the fortune teller read his (sweaty) palms. _Curse his sweaty palms._

“Your love life's interesting. You will receive a lot of love this year and it will be with someone you least expect,” said the fortune teller which lightens Kyungsoo's mood.

“Really? Who?” Kyungsoo asked eagerly.

_What does she mean by ‘someone you least expect’? Is it someone I know? Someone I’m going to meet? Is he very handsome or ugly?_

Kyungsoo had so many questions to ask the fortune-teller.

“I’m afraid I can’t tell you that,” the fortune teller sighed.

“Why? 'Cause it’s all lies?” Tao retorted.

“No," the fortune teller answered calmly, "Learning too much of one’s fortune is fatal and can destroy or change the future very easily, making the future that was said false in the end.” 

After hearing the reason why the fortune-teller couldn’t answer all of his questions, Kyungsoo felt a bit disappointed.

 “Oh, I see." He says, hiding his disappointment. 

“Well, I hope you enjoyed your first visit!” the fortune teller grins. 

“I definitely did! Thank you!” Kyungsoo chirps.

_He was relieved and yet at the same time petrified to find out who his future romance interest would be._

×❤×

The next morning, Kyungsoo was a little bit excited for the new co-workers. He dressed a little more formal than his usual attire and went to work at an earlier time. He seemed excited, like a little kid waiting in line to get ice-cream. He tapped his finger against the desk table as he bit his bottom lip. However as time went by, Kyungsoo grew even more nervous. 

_I hope at least one of his bosses are within my preferences. It would cool if all three of them were to my liking. We could have some office romance like the manga, Off-time no Kemono - work hard in the office and play hard at home. Gosh... office sex._

The more he fantasised about his new coworkers, the redder his face. Kyungsoo stood up and walked around his seat, trying to calm himself down. 

_I need coffee. Yeah. Coffee. That might calm me down._

He started to head to the break room.

After a few minutes of making his coffee, the tension melted away from him. 

_Oh, Coffee… you’re my everything… Well, not really... Xiumin is more hard-core about coffee. . ._

“Hey Kyungsoo, how’s your morning?”

Kyungsoo looked up from his cup to see Tao smiling back at him. 

“Okay, I guess,” he replied as he took another sip, trying to keep himself calm and collected. "Have the new bosses arrived yet?" 

“Nope. Everyone seems to be standing around waiting for them to come.” Tao replied.

”Really?” Kyungsoo asked incredulously.

“Yup,”

“God, are they really trying to slack on the first day of work?” Kyungsoo muttered as he tried to act cool.

“Says the one in the break room,” Hyuna adds.

Kyungsoo felt, well, less concerned about the way he had dressed today. Considering the fact that Hyuna had dolled herself up from head to toe.

“Are you guys not going to say good morning to your noona?” she asks. 

She began walking to the table where Tao and Kyungsoo were sitting. Her high and expensive heels click against the floor.

“Morning, Hyuna-noona,” Tao and Kyungsoo groaned in sync as she sat on the seat next to Tao.

“Morning, my cute little hummingbirds,” she greeted with glee.

“So, what are you here for?” Kyungsoo grimaced.

Hyuna seemed too cheerful and nice to his liking because she was usually a bitch in the morning especially on _Mondays_. Kyungsoo knew that Hyuna was up to something.

“Well... As you guys know, we’re now under a new management. Everyone's waiting for them.” Hyuna explained while she started to put on her lipstick.

 “What do you mean?” Tao questioned, raising his eyebrow.

“Look around! We’re the youngest in the department! And most of the co-workers here are old! Meaning the manhwas the company has been doing are for the old!  So old that no one around our age or young would want to read it.”

“But noona, I read our—” Kyungsoo defensively reacted.

He loved the company’s manwhas. It spoke to him and he could easily relate to most of the characters. It was, in fact, the main reason why he joined the company. It was his nerdy heaven. So it hurt a bit when Hyuna was insulting his favorite manwhas.

“You don’t count since you work here,” Hyuna rudely interrupted, pointing to the other co-workers, “And that’s why we’re in this situation where we’re getting bosses around our age. Since we’re young, we know that our positions here are safe, but look at them. They  _know_  that there is a chance that they’ll be replaced today, and that’s why all of them are shitting their pants. I'm betting on Park Jin-Young. ”

“You’re just saying that because you hate his guts,” Tao reasoned.

Everyone knows that Hyuna hated Park Jin-Young. Rumours had said that when she entered this company, Park Jin-Young criticized the work she had submitted.

“No! It’s because his taste in everything is awful!” Hyuna argued.

“Aren’t you worried about the new management, noona?” Kyungsoo asked nervously.

Hyuna warned Kyungsoo that maybe he was getting a tad bit excited about the new workers.

“Of course not! This is an opportunity of a lifetime! I can nab myself a rich young husband. So rich that I won't have to work for the rest of my life.” Hyuna exclaimed, closing her compact mirror.

“Gold digger...” Tao and Kyungsoo said at the same time.

“YAH! I’m not that old! I’m only a year older than you guys!”

Tao and Kyungsoo rolled their eyes.

Suddenly, they heard the elevator ding. Everyone began to surround the elevator. Tao and Kyungsoo stood at the back. The elevator slowly opened, there, stood three men; though in Kyungsoo’s vision, he could only see Chanyeol.

_Chanyeol…_

Chanyeol was Kyungsoo’s first crush.

Memories of high school replayed in his mind. Chanyeol was one of Kyungsoo’s biggest crushes in high school. Everyday it seemed as if Kyungsoo was falling deeper and deeper in love with Chanyeol. Chanyeol was smart, athletic, and kind to everyone. Chanyeol had it all. It was the reason why he was so popular in high school. It all came to an end because he wasn't daring enough to ask him out. He barely talked to the guy. Kyungsoo usually just watches Chanyeol from afar; Chanyeol was always busy and had someone always next to him. He had always regretted not asking him out or having a basic interaction with his crush. However, the fact that Chanyeol and he were able to meet again, made him forget about the regret. The feelings he had for Chanyeol which were buried deep within his heart, seemed to come back to life. 

The new CEO of the company, Oh Sehun, was giving a speech about what would happen to the company, thought Kyungsoo didn’t pay attention to any of the detail. He kept staring at Chanyeol, who was standing beside the CEO. Chanyeol's appearance seemed to stay the same except for his hair. When they were in high school, Chanyeol’s hair used to be curly like an afro but now it was short and cleaner.

_Was this what the fortune-teller was talking about? I didn’t expect Chanyeol to come back. . . Maybe fate brought us back together right? Maybe this is what people were talking about when they say ‘Good things come to those that wait.’_

Kyungsoo snapped out of his daydream when he felt a tap on his right shoulder. Kyungsoo looked toward the direction of the tap which was from Tao. Tao didn't seem to notice that he tapped Kyungsoo and continued squirming in his chair - looking like a culprit being interrogated by the police. Kyungsoo wondered why Tao was acting this way and looked around. Kyungsoo realized something.  All of the three new co-workers were staring at Tao. 

_Do they know each other?_

Kyungsoo ponders as he looks at both the three new bosses and Tao. Kyungsoo’s thought was soon interrupted as he felt a tap on his shoulder again but in a different direction. He looks back, only to be met with Hyuna's smirking face.

“So what do you think about the new co-workers?” She whispers.

“Fine. . . I guess. . . “

×❤×

When it was time for their break, Tao and Hyuna start to talk about the new bosses.

"I think I've found a suitable candidate who's deemed fit to be my husband." Hyuna giggles. 

“I thought you were not supposed to have romantic relations in the workplace,” Kyungsoo reasoned.

He was scared that Hyuna was aiming for Chanyeol. Hyuna's a determined person and Kyungsoo knows that she would not give up until she gets what she wants.

 “You _can_ date anyone in the workplace as long as they are not in the same department as you. That’s why I’m aiming for Kai,” Hyuna proclaimed with a wink.

Kyungsoo heaves a sigh of relief and momentarily takes note of Hyuna's words.

×❤×

The rest of the morning passes by normally and it wasn't until lunchtime when Hyuna decides to break the 'normality' of Kyungsoo's day.

"No way! Kai's your ex?" She screams in frustration.

_Kai is one of Tao’s exes._

“Chanyeol, Sehun, and Kai. Though I don't really know if I should count Kai since he's more of a fling.” Tao admits calmly with both hands placed on either side of his hips.

“Chanyeol….” Kyungsoo mumbles. His heart's broken.

_Chanyeol's Tao’s ex… Maybe that’s why he was staring at Tao with those eyes._

No one noticed that Kyungsoo’s face turned pale and sad except for Baekhyun.

_Good things come to those that wait and Kyungsoo wonders how long he would have to wait for something good to happen to him. Maybe he even waited too long._

×❤×

After work, Kyungsoo decides to meet up with Baekhyun since the latter had been pestering him to hang out with him.

“Baekhyun, where are we going?” Kyungsoo asks. His feet's sore from all the walking and he's tired.

"A bar . . . to loosen up, because you seem sad.”

“Why? It’s a Tuesday!! I have to work tomorrow and I'm allergic to alcohol."

Baekhyun rolled his eyes in response.

“We’re not going to drink. If I wanted to drink with someone, it would be Hyuna. “

“This. I present to you, a karaoke bar." Baekhyun announces, opening the door and pushes Kyungsoo in.

Kyungsoo looks around the bar. _Expensive_ bar. It was different from usual bars with only one stage and one microphone.

“I’m not singing.” Kyungsoo deadpans.

“Of course you are.” Baekhyun cheered, ignoring Kyungsoo's comment.

“I haven’t sung in a long time. I probably suck at it now."

“Such lies. I hear you sing in the shower all the time." 

“That was only one time.”

“Plus it doesn’t matter if you suck. The point of you being here is to let loose and have fun. Enjoy yourself, Kyungsoo." 

“You mean like that guy.” Kyungsoo pointed out about the handsome man on stage.

The man seemed tall, maybe even taller than Chanyeol and he had dirty blonde hair. It looked like he was enjoying the attention on stage as he was singing the [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c86t8hoVw8E). His singing wasn’t bad but his dance was a bit dorky.

“Oh him. That’s Kris. Rumors say that he owns a music company which might be the reason as to why he's so good in music. He’s very popular here in the bar. It would be an honor to perform a duet with him.” 

Kyungsoo nods his head as he watches Kris perform.

After Kris’s song was done, he bowed and left the stage.

“Come on, you’re up next,” Baekhyun exclaimed as he urges Kyungsoo on stage and gave Kyungsoo the microphone.

“Baekhyun. No.” Kyungsoo protested.

“You’re just shy, Kyungie. How about this, I’ll sing with you, okay?” Baekhyun said as he holds the microphone in his hand.

“Fine…” Kyungsoo gave in and rolled his eyes.

Baekhyun picks the song on the machine. Then, the song’s melody started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1v3rlpb4B8U&feature=iv&src_vid=YsE66VgVQds&annotation_id=annotation_2721061281) and Kyungsoo knew this song was going to relate to how he was feeling.

Kyungsoo started to sing his heart out. 

As the song reached the climax, everyone in the bar started to applaud, including Kris. Soon, Kris went up on stage and walked to Kyungsoo’s direction.

“Your performance was pretty good.” Kris complimented.

“Oh, thanks,” Kyungsoo answers nervously as he bowed and gave the microphone to Kris.

 “How about we do a duet together?”

“That’s a great offer but I’m -“

“He accepts your offer. He's just shy.” Baekhyun swiftly answers, interrupting whatever Kyungsoo had wanted to say. 

Kris picked the song on the karaoke machine and then went beside Kyungsoo.   

The melody started to [play](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aAH704JG4KQ). 

“Hope you know this song,” Kris mutters to Kyungsoo.

“I do,” Kyungsoo whispers back.

Then Kris started to rap. Kyungsoo was awed by his rapping skills. The raspy drawl of Kris’s voice fit with the music right away.

The song came to a closure as the audience broke out in cheers. Kris and Kyungsoo turn to smile at each other before bowing in appreciation. 

The two walked off the stage and starts introducing each other.

“Name’s Kris.”

“Nice to meet you. My name's Kyungsoo.”

“Do you sing a lot?” Kris asked.

“Does singing in the shower count? If not then no.”

“Why not? You have a pretty good voice.”

“Well, singing's more of a hobby to me.”

“Really? That's such a pity..."

“Is there by any chance we can hang out again? Like the two of us? I would really like to get to know you and be friends.”

“Oh really! Well… Um… I’m free this Saturday after work hours… if you want to… ”

“Sounds good to me.”

Suddenly a voice called Kris’s name.

“Seemed like I’m wanted. See you on Saturday.” Kris said as he waved Kyungsoo goodbye.

Kyungsoo waved goodbye to Kris. After a few minutes, Kyungsoo realized something.

_Did I say yes to a date on this Saturday?!_


	8. Chapter 6: Sick Day

_ACHOO!_

The bell in the cafe rang - notifying Xiumin that a customer had arrived. Xiumin looked up to see who it was since he didn’t really expect any customers for another hour since he had only begun preparing coffee. 

“One large Americano.” Tao horsed in between the sniffles.

Xiumin's eyes widened in surprise. 

Tao’s voice sounded nasal. He was leaning on the wall for support, too weak to stand on his own. Tao’s baggy eyes looked darker than usual and it was clear that he hadn't slept a wink. His nose was as red as Rudolph the red nose reindeer, blowing his nose every now and then, making it even redder.

Without a second thought, Xiumin ran to Tao’s side. He ushered Tao to sit, trying to make him as comfortable as possible. 

“Tao, what are you doing here?”

“Shit happened and I needed it to be cleared up,” Tao muttered.

Right after Tao got home, Tao called his boss, N, and explained the situation. N understood the situation and told Tao to try to pick up his stuff whenever he can. Thus, he decided to leave his apartment at an earlier timing to retrieve his items. It seemed as if it didn't take long for him to do so hence quickly deciding to head to Xiumin's cafe for some coffee since he knows that Xiumin would be there to set up the cafe.

Xiumin placed his hands on Tao’s forehead and frowned immediately.

“Tao, you're burning up. I’m bringing you home.”

“What!! No! I have to go to work soon and I want my coffee. I’ll even pay for it this time.” Tao said surprising Xiumin with his answer. 

“Tao. . .you know it isn't about the money. . . It’s about your health. Come on. I’ll bring you home.” Xiumin said, tugging Tao's wrist to bring him to a standing position. But Tao being Tao, he was too stubborn to move.

“No, you have a cafe to run." 

“Closing for an hour would not hurt me since people rarely go to my café this early in the morning. Come on, Tao. Let's go."

“No. I have to go to work. I need the money. I can’t afford to get fired.”

Xiuimn rolled his eyes at the last statement since Tao was kind of being over-dramatic about being fired for taking a day off.

“I don’t think they will fire you for taking a day off. You rarely take leaves anyway. Come on now, don't be a stubborn brat and let's get moving."

Xiumin succeeds in pulling Tao up and starts dragging him out of the cafe with Tao struggling in between sneezes. _How nice of his nose to be such a bitch today._  With perfect timing, Baekhyun barges in from the cafe's back door and spots Xiumin tugging Tao's wrist profusely.

“Oh, good timing Baekhyun. I need you to take over the cafe while I bring Tao home." 

Baekhyun nods, "Get well soon, Tao." he says and waves them goodbye.

×❤×

The car ride wasn’t as awkward compared to the car ride with Chanyeol but it was dead silent since neither Tao nor Xiumin spoke. Tao kept sneezing every two minutes and it came to a point where he had used up all the tissues available to him. Xiumin would steal glances at Tao, becoming even more worried about Tao's current health status. 

“Do you want me to stay with you? You look worse than before.”

Tao shook his head.

“I can’t let you close down the shop today. You’ll lose too much money. Anyways you’ll be closing it this Saturday and Sunday since Luhan's coming back.”

Xiumin sighed at Tao’s reasoning, there was no point in arguing and persuading Tao for he is too stubborn. Thus he decides to let Tao's reasoning slide. Though Xiumin did feel a little bit bad because it felt like he was abandoning his friend for his lover. Sure Luhan held some great importance in Xiumin’s heart but he also treasures his friendship too.

Tao glanced at Xiumin and felt a pang of guilt hit him. He didn't mean to say something _that_ insensitive.

“Xiumin can you tell me about how you and Luhan met?”

The light turned red in time and Xiumin stared at Tao for a few minutes before diverting his attention back to the road. Xiumin sighed in relief. Part of the reason why Tao wanted Xiumin to retell his love story with Luhan was that it feels like listening to a sweet love story, which is a thousand times better than any fairytale; be it Cinderella or Sleeping Beauty. Xiumin's and Luhan's love story still wins. 

“Well, you got to remember that life is unpredictable and you don’t know what it can throw at you. I was so buried in my work and I didn’t feel that love was worth looking for. The many years from _that_ incident. I gave up on finding love because of it. It was then he showed up and entered my life. He was a regular in the café and would always order the same thing, an expresso. I never really noticed him since he wasn’t much of a talker. It was until one day he said those weird words. _This espresso is bitter._ I was dumbfounded by his comment since he had always ordered it. Our relationship blossomed from there.”

Xiumin soon realized that he was grinning as he looked at the mirror. Xiumin then looked back at Tao; noticing that he had already fallen asleep while listening to his story and a wave of relief spread through Xiumin since Tao barely gets any sleep and would rely on coffee for energy. Xiumin stops by the convenience store in order to get some medication for Tao before heading to his apartment.

×❤×

When they finally reached Tao’s apartment, Xiumin was forced to wake Tao up since Tao was the one who had the keys needed to unlock the apartment door. Once the door was unlocked, Xiumin helped Tao into the apartment and led him to the bedroom to lay him down. 

“Thank you Xiumin. I really owe you one.” Tao spoke.

“No problem. Don’t forget to take your meds and call your work to inform them that you’re taking the day off.”

With that Xiumin leaves the apartment.  The minute after Xiumin left, Tao took Xiumin’s advice and called Chanyeol to inform him that he wasn’t going to work today. Tao grew nervous as he hears the dial tone on his phone.

“Hello? Tao. Wassup.”

Tao gulped when he heard Chanyeol on the phone. _Damn this bastard for being informal._ One of these days, the workplace will most definitely spread rumors about them. ‘ _Keep it together Tao.’_ Tao thought.

“Mr.Park, I am taking a day off.”

Good thing Tao couldn’t see Chanyeol because Chanyeol was a bit disappointed in Tao that he was trying to be still formal with him.

“Can I ask why?”

It was obvious that Chanyeol knew about the reason yet he still acted dumb. 

"I'm sick, Mr.Park."

Tao started to cough though not on purpose and wanted to end this call; though before Tao could say goodbye, Chanyeol seemed to be quicker than Tao as his respond surprised Tao.

“I’ll come to your place to check on you then.”

“WHAT! Mr.Park, I don’t think that’s necessary.”

“Nonsense. I want to drop by. Anyways it would only take fifteen minutes to drive to your place.”

“But Chanye-“

“See you there. Bye.” Chanyeol said as he ended the call.


	9. Chapter 7: Breakfast

Chanyeol hadn’t been lying when he said that he would be there within fifteen minutes. Tao timed it too. When Tao heard knocking on the door, he got out of his bed in order to let the other in. Tao hesitated to open the door, ending up just standing there.

_Why would Chanyeol want to come inside his house? Was it so to make sure that he was not faking a day off?_

Chanyeol coming into his apartment made Tao feel a little bit iffy as he never really allowed anyone to come to his apartment unless they were very good friends like Xiumin. Another knock on Tao’s apartment door interrupted Tao’s thoughts and made Tao flustered as he quickly opened the door. The minute the door open, Chanyeol seemed to go right past Tao like he was in a hurry. Chanyeol slid off his shoes and headed to the kitchen before Zitao could get the door closed again. Tao followed Chanyeol to the kitchen to find him unpacking a bag of groceries Tao hadn’t noticed.

“What are you doing Mr. Park?”

“I’m going to cook you breakfast.”

“What?! Don’t you have to go to work in an hour?”

“Don’t worry. I can be fast in the kitchen. I think a home-made breakfast will help you get better.” Chanyeol says with a smile.

“I appreciate the thought but I really don’t need a home-made breakfast.”

“Nonsense. As I said, don’t worry about it and just rest as I make you breakfast.” Chanyeol said, pushing Tao back to his bedroom to rest.

_‘God was Chanyeol's stubborn.’_

×❤×

Every now and then, Tao would try to sneak a peek into the kitchen to see what Chanyeol was up to. Chanyeol seemed to be doing fine in the kitchen since it looked like he knew what he was doing. Chanyeol was playing the radio in the kitchen, humming to the tune of Friday by IU. Tao felt conflicted. It bothered him that Chanyeol acted like he was at his own home and completely relaxed about it. However, it also relaxed him, since he didn’t have to tell Chanyeol where anything was since it seemed that Chanyeol magically knew where it was already. In Chanyeol’s mind, he seemed to be immersed in his cooking. The idea of making Tao breakfast made him happy. Based on some of the romantic movies he saw, one of the tips that would be said is:  _‘the way to a man’s heart is through his stomach.’_  

Tao couldn’t see what Chanyeol was cooking since he didn’t want to be caught; though he was able to hear the sizzle of the pan and the aromas of Chanyeol’s cooking. When the aroma hit Tao’s nostrils, Tao felt mesmerized and hoped that the food would taste as good as it smelled. In fact, it was bringing him back to the days where they dated.

It was around five years ago, on Valentine’s Day, they didn’t have anything planned for the day. They were poor college students during that time, unable to afford a fancy and elegant restaurant or go shopping around. So as a way to bond, Chanyeol decided that they should make chocolate together in Chanyeol’s apartment, which sounded a bit better than the usual norm. Tao was breaking all the chocolate bars they brought in the supermarket near Chanyeol’s apartment, sneaking some chocolate pieces in his mouth whenever he didn’t think Chanyeol was looking. When he was done breaking all the bars, Tao looked at Chanyeol to see how he was doing. Chanyeol was stirring the cream over the bain-marie. Chanyeol looked kind of sexy as he was focused on boiling the cream. Tao studied Chanyeol’s profile, while unconsciously munching on the chocolate.

 _How was he able to get a nice great boyfriend like Chanyeol when everyone else wanted Chanyeol’s attention?_   _Chanyeol really looked like a model, especially with his height. Chanyeol was loved by everyone in the campus, due to his attitude and smartness as he wasn’t only there for looks._

 “Yah! Tao, you ate all the chocolate, that was three bars!”

Tao’s thoughts were interrupted as soon as he heard Chanyeol’s voice so close to him. Tao looked at the bowl to see that all the pieces he had broken were gone. Tao felt guilty since he didn’t mean to eat them all and the last piece was currently melting in his mouth. As soon as Tao was about to apologize, Chanyeol seemed to get an idea, putting his arm around Tao’s back and pulling him closer to him, giving Tao a passionate kiss. Chanyeol skilfully transferred the last piece of chocolate to his mouth. Chanyeol took a step back from Tao.

“Wow, this chocolate is pretty good by itself. No wonder you almost ate them all.” Chanyeol said, munching on the chocolate.

Tao froze in place as he trying to process what had just happened. Chanyeol looked back at Tao, seeing Tao’s adorable expression, he chuckled.

“Don’t worry. There are two more bars in the fridge.” Chanyeol chuckled, ruffling Tao’s hair, and Tao looked down in order to hide the fact that he was blushing.

×❤×

It seemed that Chanyeol was finished with cooking as Tao heard footsteps heading towards him. Tao immediately ran to his room in order to make sure that Chanyeol wouldn’t catch him. Tao dove into his bed and pretended to be asleep. This made Chanyeol chuckle since, in Chanyeol’s eyes, Tao was acting cute, though just to amuse Tao, he decided to play dumb and pretend to try to gently tap Tao to wake him up. Tao knew that Chanyeol knew that he was a heavy sleeper, so if Tao was woken up by tapping then Chanyeol would find out that he was pretending. Chanyeol knew this fact too which is why he avoided trying to gently shake Tao, instead deciding to tease him.

“Seems like the prince is not waking up. I guess I have to give him a kiss, in order to wake him up.” Chanyeol smirked.

Chanyeol soon leaned down to give him a kiss. As Chanyeol was getting too close for comfort, Tao sat up immediately as he wasn’t mentally ready for a kiss yet, especially since he was still thinking of the kiss in the office a few days ago. Chanyeol felt a little disappointed since he kind of wanted to kiss Tao like the old days when they used to date. He remembered during the times when he would sneak a few kisses on Tao’s lips when he was asleep. Chanyeol really does miss those days.

“So do you have an over-bed table?” Chanyeol asked.

“Yeah. It’s in my closet.” Tao mumbled, hanging his head low since Chanyeol figured that he was faking being asleep.

Chanyeol walked over to Tao’s closet, though he had some trouble, since Tao’s room was a mess, due to the fact that Tao doesn’t have time to clean.

“Wow, did you ever clean after you moved here?” Chanyeol joked as he was walking through Tao’s stuff.

“Sorry. I’ve been busy I guess.” Tao nervously chuckled.

“Tao, do you know what a messy room represents?”

“Laziness?”

“Isolation.”

“Really? How?”

“Well, the reason I believe that a messy room represents isolation is that a room represents a person, whether it’s the design, taste or placement of objects. A person who has visitors will clean the area in order to impress their guest. Even the laziest person would clean their room in order to look presentable and hide their flaws. Yet if a room is messy, then that means you don’t care much how people see you or there aren’t many people that come to your room so you don’t bother with cleaning.” Chanyeol said as pulled out the over-bed table from the closet.

Chanyeol headed out of Tao’s room quickly, returning with Tao’s breakfast, carrying the over-bed table to Tao. When Tao saw the food, he was amazed by how good it looked and amazed at how quick Chanyeol was in the kitchen to make all of it. There were eggs, bacon and even pancakes.

“Thank you… Chan-Mr. Park!” Tao uttered out since he was kind of speechless from the food.

Tao started to stuff his face with food. It was simply delicious. The bacon was crisp and the pancake was fluffy and buttery. When Tao looked up from his plate, he saw that Chanyeol was just sitting there, grinning, as he watched Tao eat.

“You know this situation looks like we’re married, and I’m a great hubby taking care of my sick husband.”

Tao choked on that statement. He then remembered the fortune-teller’s words.

_“Another will ask for your hand and marriage… Marriage...”_

Those words kept repeating over in his mind. Tao then looked down in order to hide his blushing face, unable to look Chanyeol in the eye.

_‘Is Chanyeol the one who wants to marry me?’_

Tao grew nervous the more he thought about it. Suddenly an alarm went off which startled Tao. It was Chanyeol’s phone which was telling him that he needed to go to work. Chanyeol sighed in disappointment since he wanted to stay to take care of Tao; though he was still new to the job, so he needed to go to work even if it wasn’t urgent. Chanyeol started to pack his stuff and clean up the mess he made in the kitchen. Tao tried to help Chanyeol clean up since Chanyeol cooked him breakfast, but Chanyeol refused as he reasoned that Tao was sick. Tao pouted, it was unfair, though it didn’t help his case since Chanyeol thought it was adorable.

When it was about time Chanyeol was leaving, Tao was there near the door in order to lock it after Chanyeol left. Chanyeol walked toward the door and handed Tao a book. Tao turned the book around in order to see the cover. The book read  _Little Prince_.

“This is one of my favorite books. I want you to have it in case you get bored.” Chanyeol smiled, giving Tao a hug.

Tao blinked a few times before returning the hug. Tao remembers this book. During the time before they dated and were just getting to know each other, Chanyeol would read the book to Tao since Chanyeol knew French. Chanyeol would only have time to read only a chapter a day. Tao would always be curious about what would happen in the next chapter; though couldn’t find out without Chanyeol since he didn’t know French. Tao smiled at the fact that Chanyeol was able to get a Chinese version of it in order to let him read it anytime he wanted.

_‘Maybe it won’t be a bad idea if Chanyeol did want to marry me…”_

Soon the hug ended and Chanyeol left for work.

“Bye. Hope you get better.” Chanyeol smiled as he left.

“Bye Chanyeol.” Tao waved.

Chanyeol paused. Tao just said his name. It took a few more seconds for Tao to realize the words that he said. Tao turned red and almost was to rebuke his action. However, Chanyeol seemed to be faster than him and ruffled his head.

"I'm thankful that you're calling me by my first name," Chanyeol said with a bigger smile than before.

This only made Tao's heart race faster as Chanyeol continued to play with Tao's hair. The minute Chanyeol's warmth left his head, Tao looked up and straight ahead as Chanyeol left for work. Once Chanyeol was out of sight, Tao locked the door and he walked to his bed, grinning. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guys. I had this story in my mind for awhile now. This is a long project that will have at least 60 chapters. I hope you enjoy this story as much as I did making it!


End file.
